leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Max Repel
|} The Max Repel (Japanese: ゴールドスプレー Gold Spray) is a type of item introduced in Generation I. The Repel and Super Repel are weaker versions of this item. In the games Price / | 700| 350}} | 900| 450}} |} |} In , the Max Repel can be purchased in the Black City marketplace for 5500. Effect Generation I When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 250 steps. Generation II to IV When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 250 steps. Generation V When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 250 steps. Starting in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, when the Max Repel's effect wears off, it will bring up a dialogue box saying "Repel's effect wore off! Use another?". Selecting yes will use another Max Repel, preventing the player from needing to stop and reopen their bag. Generation VI onward When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 250 steps. Description |Keeps wild Pokémon away. Longer lasting than Super Repel.}} |Repels weak Pokémon for 250 steps.}} |Repels weak wild Pokémon for 250 steps.}} |Prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 250 steps.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |An item that prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 250 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for 250 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for a while. It lasts longer than Super Repel.}} |An item that drives away wild Pokémon so you won't encounter them. It lasts longer than a Super Repel.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | , Cinnabar, and Indigo Plateau Poké Marts |- | | , Mt. Mortar | , Indigo Plateau, , and Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store; Mystery Gift; transfer from Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (400 Watts) |- | | Lilycove City, | , , and Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | Kindle Road, Bond Bridge | , , Cinnabar, Indigo Plateau, , , , and Poké Marts |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , Mt. Coronet , Great Marsh , Iron Island , | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Veilstone Department Store, Celestic Town shop (after obtaining 7 Badges) |- | | , Mt. Mortar | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store, (level 1-10) |- | | | (1000+ steps), (800+ steps), (500+ steps) |- | | Opelucid City, Mistralton Cave, Lacunosa Town | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 5 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine, Black City shop , Big Stadium and Small Court (for defeating Alexander/Patty), (level 1-10) |- | | Routes and , Castelia Sewers , Relic Passage (×2), Chargestone Cave, Mistralton City, Reversal Mountain, , Giant Chasm, Seaside Cave, Victory Road (×2), Wellspring Cave, Pinwheel Forest, Accumula Town | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 5 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine, Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( , ), Big Stadium and Small Court (for defeating Alexander/Patty) |- | | | |- | | Shalour City, Coumarine City, Frost Cavern, , Terminus Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Poké Mile exchange (35 PM), Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes and , Mauville City, Sea Mauville, Lilycove City, , New Mauville | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Poké Mile exchange (35 PM), Lilycove Department Store, (17 /13 PM), Routes (rematch with Graeme) and (rematch with Madeline) |- | | | (17 /13 PM) |- | | Routes and , Brooklet Hill, Po Town, Poni Wilds | All Poké Marts (after completing 5 trials), Festival Plaza ( ; ×12, 24 FC) |- | | Routes and , Brooklet Hill, Malie City (×5), Po Town, Poni Beach | All Poké Marts (after completing 5 trials), Festival Plaza ( ; ×12, 24 FC) |} |} In the anime A Max Repel appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success! as one of the search items for the Wishing Bell Festival scavenger hunt. In Lulled to La-La Land!, mentioned having used Max Repels to keep wild Pokémon away from herself while camping in a forest with and the rest of . This inadvertently ended up protecting her from a wild that attacked everybody else and drained their energies. File:Max Repel anime.png|Lillie using a Max Repel In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黃金噴霧 |zh_cmn=黃金噴霧 / 黄金喷雾 黃金噴霧器 |nl=Max afweer |fr=Repousse Max Max Repousse |de=Top-Schutz |it=Repell. Max Repellente Max |ko=골드스프레이 Gold Spray |no=Max frastøting |pl=Maks. Odstraszacz |pt_br=Repelente Máximo |es=Máx. Repel Repelente Maximo }} Category:Items Category:Repels de:Top-Schutz es:Repelente máximo fr:Repousse Max it:Repellenti#Repellente Max ja:ゴールドスプレー zh:黄金喷雾（道具）